custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DatOni
Hello there, DatOni! Welcome to CBW! I hope you enjoy your stay here, and we're always glad to have new users here. Max the paranoid android (talk) 02:15, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Oi, mate, welcome to CBW! I'm Chalk, one of the nerdmins admins here. You can come to me, my fellow staffers, or pretty much anyone else if you have any questions, and obviously if they can't answer they'll probably send you to someone else :P. Main thing is look over the policy. If the amount is overwhelming, make sure to read the Manual of Style and Layout Guide. But preferably all of it, lol. Enjoy your stay, mate! Lol, glad you like him. Actually need to take new pics, he's a bit bigger now :P. And yeah, we'll grab some... whatever it is bionicle like to drink :P. (On a side note, don't forget to sign your talk page posts (~~~~) so we know who you is be... are... yeah). Hey, DatOni. I happened to see you joined at long last, and I, too, would like to extend my salutations. It appears Chalk and Max covered all the important stuff, but I will say that I also hovered around the site for a while before contributing in full. I was immediately glad I finally joined, even regretting I did not join sooner. While I won't go so far as to say you will have the same experience as I did--or even that you ought to--I do hope you soon find you share the same sentiment XD. Welcome to the wiki! [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 13:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Studio Well, this is my studio right here. I have two large sheets of black A1 paper on a table pressed up against a wall, with a daylight lamp on up above for whenever it's too dark to use regular daylight. The card itself came from my local craftstore, Hobbycraft. It's a bit of a mess right now as I'm moving stuff around and clearing out my entire room, but I hope that this setup helps you to find a studio that works best for you! I've only had a chance to give it a quick readthrough, but the article looks to be well wikified and conforms with the Manual of Style. I notice some similarity to the early history of the Matoran article since I wrote that. I've made a couple of corrections with the character infobox template and capitalization. All in all, a reasonably effective article. I'm glad you chose not to make Baelzebus an overpowered, god-like character as this tends not to sit well with other readers. I would, however, suggest reading up on The Awakening, since this happened after the Matoran Universe took flight, which problematizes the creation of Baelzebus at the will of the Great Beings. Maybe change Great Beings to Velika? Pretty good as far as first pages go, though! Well, in that case disregard that portion of the feedback. The infobox has since been fixed as well. The image works once again. I recommend putting character themes in the Trivia section, which is the most common practice here. Alternatively, you could copy the coding of whichever infobox you prefer and take a look at how it works to copy what you need to add it yourself (it's actually fun to do that, trust me; don't even need to know what it all means). (Also, make sure to sign your posts ~~~~ Ye, you'll get the hang of it eventually, mate. Looks to me like the original author had some kind of coding error when writing the article. In my initial sweep I attempted to clear up the debris of code but the creator seems to have tried to add it back only for more code to accompany his edit. My guess would be that he has Visual editor switched on, which often nullifies any code. Nowiki some folk call it. Unless the user manages to fix their preference settings, I think it's unlikely that the page will be fixed. Re: Page Adoption Okay, a couple of things. First off, the Archives are your friend. There's an arrow beside the Carve button which gives you a dropdown, and if you hit the Archives button you can see the page history. If you look at the top edit, you can see how many bytes the page has. It's currently about 150 bytes short (not much, shouldn't be difficult). And if you look at the first edit, you can see who made the page (so you should fix the Adopted template to show that user rather than Gonel). Second, you can add pretty much whatever info you want. Now that you've adopted it, you can do what you'd like. The only stipulation is that you don't deviate too far, and you give the page back if the original owner requests you do so (not likely in this case). So my recommendation is you take a look at the appropriate Layout Guide for this sort of page and add in the missing sections. That should give you plenty of bytes and take care of the Wikify template. Definitely not a stub. Went more than 3k bytes over what you needed lol. Nice work. I'll get rid of the Stub and Wikify tags now. You can read policy on both Stubs and Adoption here. As the article in question is a Kanohi article under 1000 bytes, it qualifies as a stub, and therefore also qualifies as a candidate for adoption. If you want to adopt it, you can do so. Re:Gorast You've come to the right place. At the moment of her death, Gorast was standing with Antroz, gazing up at the Energy Storms of Karda Nui, awing at their destructive potential and slowly resigning herself to the cold, hard reality of Teridax's betrayal. For centuries she had dedicated herself to the Makuta of Metru Nui's cause and served him loyally, only for him to engineer events so that she and her brethren would die in the Universe Core. In this moment she began to grapple with Teridax's true scheme, realizing that her years spent in his service had been all for naught. Were she to survive, I imagine she would be smart enough to lay low and have her vengeance on Teridax in one way or another. In her prime, Gorast was one of the most fearsome Makuta, with her dedication to Teridax being one of her most distinct characteristics. On occasion she was impulsive and all too eager to strike an opponent backed up with the full force of her powers. In light of the betrayal I can see her becoming more erratic, but she likely would've had the wind kicked out of her sails. While she would still be a formidable player in the game of universal conquest, I imagine she would have to find her purpose again and deal with the burning rage inside her. There are many directions you could choose to take this, but I suggest having her recompose herself for a while. So, saw your message to Ben Mallardfan. Just so you know, pages are not candidates for adoption if their owners have been active in the past year. I highly recommend giving the policy page another read-through (I think linked it earlier). It's fine, mate, we all have our slip-ups :P. I'll just link you to this. Hope it helps! btw, to suppliment Bob's answer, you can find an archive of the comics here, scans of the books here, and a list of and links to the online story serials here. Legally, the first might be something of a gray area, but considering they're out of print and somewhat hard to obtain, we might as well. I have found these links particularly helpful, especially when my personal arsenal is out of reach. BioMedia Project in particular is a wealth of helpful media that will help you get up to date (they even have a lot of the old games uploaded). Unfortunately, I am not presently aware of links to online versions of the various BIONICLE Guides or the various comics that weren't released publicly, but they are minor losses and this should keep you busy for the next ten years. Also, I happened to notice earlier that you claimed and fixed up the Leviathan War Machine page. I suggest making another page, perhaps "Behemoth War Machine", that is a seabound ship. Then you'd have a land machine named after a sea creature and a sea vessel named after a land animal. Just a suggestion XD Hope this helps. Enjoy the reading! [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 18:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I can offer you casual advice and constructive criticism, but I can't really instruct you on how to build it. This is, after all, your creation and a testament to your own building talent. I wouldn't want to project my own skills onto it. Still, I'll try to give you any support you need and will happily offer my opinion on WIP stages of the MOC! Pretty commendable first attempt. I'll list my suggested alterations first then provide a more positive closing, so that any criticism can be balanced out by the end of this message. Suggested changes: *Feet: While I admit these do look very good from a distance, I must admit that this suffers a similar shortcoming as the original Roodaka set in that the actual foot is massive in comparison to the size of the leg. While I get that you're going for more of a stilleto look I'm not so sure it's working in your favor on this creation. I would suggest abandoning the stilleto motif and perhaps making a smaller, more concise set of extremities, perhaps modeled around a Bohrok foot or a flatter Toa Metru foot. *Crotch/Thighs: Although I applaud the use of the central wedge element to provide shaping to the abdomen, I feel as though the Inika armor is out of place. You could probably get away with just removing it and keeping the Vahki hip piece as it currently is. On the other hand, the thigh armor doesn't appear quite as thick or complex in comparison to the rest of the creation. While I appreciate you want to keep the curvy and smooth quality of the Inika shoulder, I feel you may want to consider adding some more bulk to those thighs. *Weapon: It's not working for me and it looks too similar to Roodaka's Catcher Claw. *Hair: I'd rework that connection to make it feel a bit more authentic. Sticks up a bit high as it currently is. Triumphs: *The color scheme is very legit. I would ideally like to see the Vahki head in the color blue to go with the rest of the design language but it makes for a fitting departure from the silver/black litany of Vortixx MOCs. I've never personally had the strength to break away from that coloring but it works and I applaud it. *The upper torso is well-shaped. The smooth textures work well and I don't feel the Rahkshi-head breasts are gratuitous. I do especially like the aforementioned sloping wedge element. Really makes for a plausible waist. Similarly the heartlight is an especially nice touch. *The arms are simple but decent enough. In isolation, they are appropriate for the overall style of the creation. Overall Verdict: At the current stage, this design looks basically like a 2008-era streamlining of Roodaka. Many design elements are simplified and carried over from the original set, which really detracts from the singularity of this creation. The color scheme works, but the heels and especially the thigh region detract from the uniqueness the design yearns for. I would really recommend adding some more muscle tone all-around; perhaps dropping the whole 'lanky female Vortixx' motif and instead going for a muscular female character? Torso is definitely looking a lot better now, and I much-prefer these weapons to the previous catcher claw. The feet also feel a lot more proportionate now and even have the added advantage of tying into the color scheme! I do wonder, however, if you happen to own those Bohrok feet in Metru blue? The warrior motif fits the build well but I do think that you would benefit from posing the creation when you come to the final version. Krazek Well, the easiest way to nerf it would be to impose limitations on it. The creator appears to have tried to do so already, since the mask can only be worn by one being. However, I'm certain there are better ways to do so. Other than that, I'd say maybe the Shadow powers could go (though they could also stay) and maybe not allow it to destroy living beings (the ability to destroy inanimate objects is rather useful and not as overpowered). Other than that, just try to come up with limitations for it. It is done. Lol, i c. Yeah, be careful when using certain editors, they each have their ups and downs. Hello, DatOni. Is this page of any concern to you? It's past its stub time period, and I would delete it except that it seems to reference the Great Culling Universe, something I seem to recall you working on. Just leave a message on my talk page and I'll extend the time period a few days to give you a chance to fix it up. btw, have you had a chance to check out the resources I mentioned in my message above? They're pretty helpful for those without the physical resources. Happy editing, [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 15:23, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for telling me; the page has now been deleted. Should the creator prove more than one of the many one-day wonders over the years, we may have that discussion, but in the meantime it's been removed. Zadakh (talk) 16:53, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I do like the changes to her head. Reminds me of something I did using a Tridax ribcage as hair detail a few years back. The buzz saw staff is a very nice touch. You creation is shaping out really well. Any chance you'll be creating an article for her soon? As for the pneumatic T-bars, excellent! Hopefully your T-bars will one day outnumber your Exo Force droid arms. That is the dream. I hate her. She's a lingering symptom of my teenage hormones projected onto a fetishized LEGO creation. Racasix is one of my greatest sources of storyline shame and I sincerely wish I had delegated her role to a female Skakdi instead of yet another overly-sexualized Vortixx. This is very reassuring, though I'm afraid my opinion still hasn't changed on her. She might have been handled somewhat more tastefully than most female Vortixx MOCs, but that's still not an especially high bar in my eyes. Regardless, Fractures is pretty much dead in the water and I've lost all interest in it. Once Zero Hour is complete I'm going to officially announce its cancellation. I'll be moving on to more canon-compliant ventures. Moreover, it's not the sexuality of the MOC that I'm concerned with. Racasix has gone through an extensive desexualization process in the past. I'm just... not especially proud of her. I had a lot more success with Sarnii in that same area without the need for sexualization as a crutch. Also, more references. Dawn is a good example tho. Ahem. Not to be rude, but I'm getting 2-3 messages from you a day, many of them not really requiring a response. I hate to say it but you're being very demanding here. Moreover, every time you go back and edit a previous message, I get a brand new notification. Could you possibly tone down the number of messages you're sending me and perhaps work on an article or something? I'm here to consult and happy to help but... this is really pushing it. Cheers, Re: Query Well, we have the on-site wiki chat (jusy idle in there for a while and people will probably join in) and the shivtr forum site for private messaging. I believe links for both are in the nav somewhere, but the chat is pretty easy to find otherwise. I've been asked to do this a few times in the past but the truth is I wouldn't feel comfortable. Since it isn't my design I shouldn't be the one to provide a how to. What I can do, however, is link you to the original video that I used to reverse-engineer the design. I’m not on the public server. But if it’s something none of the other admins can handle, you can ask one of them for my discord tag. Won’t be around for a few hours though. What for? Yeah, sure thing. Just drop me a mention in the trivia section of his page/wherever you post it. Here, I went ahead and built my own version. Here ya go, Remember credit where it's due and whatnot. Yadda yadda yadda. What's up, Oni? It's been a while Sorry for the delayed response, just got back from vacation, believe it or not. Anyway, I can't remember if you were around for it, but CBW ended up severing its ties to our former public server just because it got somewhat out of hand and we got fed up with it. While we've toyed with the idea of making a new one, we haven't gotten around to it yet. It still exists, although most of its users have migrated away from it. Still, you're welcome to come back, although you'd have to ask Pitcat about that since I stepped down as admin there and lost most of those privileges. I haven't checked the tumblr in a while, so I'm not entirely sure which images you're referencing, but I imagine those derive from the various private servers that certain users have built over time. More often than not they orient around non-Bionicle related stuff like RWBY, Minecraft, or small D&D campaigns. I imagine even I'm not in a lot of them as they're much more private and tightly run ships. You'd have to ask the individual server admins for permission to join them. But yeah, CBW has yet to reinstate another public CBW server, or if it has, I'm certainly not aware of it lol. Hope that helps! --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]''